Telling you the truth
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: John takes his girlfriend Torrie Wilson to meet his parents for the first time. But what happens when Torrie see something she wish she hadn't.
1. I love you

This story I just wrote. Hope you like it and please review!

Chapter #1: I'm in love

"So what are you doing tonight" Stacy asked Torrie over the phone while, Torrie was sitting at home eating junk food and watching TV. "Oh that's what I wanted to tell you earlier, John is taking me to meet his parents for the first time tonight" Torrie said excited. "Torrie that's great, so I guess you and John are getting pretty serious" Stacy asked being happy for her best friends, " Stace what do you expect we have been dating for over 8 months, I say its about time" Torrie said turning of the TV walking over to her closet to find something to wear. "So what time is the dinner" Stacy asked. "He's coming at 8:00, so I have about an hour an half" Torrie said looking at her clock that read 6:30. "So I better start getting ready talk to you later Torrie said hanging up the phone after Stacy said bye.

After hanging up the phone Torrie was trying some outfits on to see which one she should where.

Torrie was still trying on some things, when her cell phone ringed, and it read baby with hearts rotating around it. Automatically Torrie smiled because she knew who it was, her boyfriend John Cena. Torrie picked it up. "Hey baby" Torrie said greeting the man of her life. "Hey! What are you doing?" John asked the women of his life. "Nothing, just trying to find something to where tonight" Torrie responded getting frustrated because she couldn't find anything. "Torrie just be yourself, I mean you could just where jeans and a t-shirt and my family would love you all they care about is your personality not the way they dress" he said trying to make her feel less stressful. "You think " Torrie asked looking at herself in the mirror. "That's how I fell in love with you' John said. Torrie's eyes widened in shock.

As long as John and Torrie had been dating they have never say they loved each other. They didn't know how the other would respond so they just ignored those three words.

"Um John you're in love with me" Torrie asked John over the phone. John just remembered what his own last words were and hesitated. All of a sudden there was a knock on Torrie's house door. "Fine timing" Torrie said in her head as she went down stairs to answer the doors still waiting for John to say something.

Then she opened the door and smiled at what she saw. It was John, and he finally spoke…

"Um yeah, and I mean it I'm in love with you Torrie Wilson"!

Chapter #2: Torrie's response!


	2. Torrie's response

HEY,HEY,HEY I AM READY TO **FINALLY ALL** UPDATE THESE STORIES.LOL. SO LET'S START OFF WITH **TELLING YOU THE TRUTH...**

**THIS STORY IS FOR ALL YOU JOHN AND TORRIE FANS (J & T 4LYFE)**

**CHAPTER #2:TORRIE'S RESPONSE**

**Torrie stood there in shocked and had few tears in her eyes.**

**John just stood there "I love you Torrie Wilson" John repeated wait for an response**

**"See i knew this was a bad idea" John replied turning around**

**"NO, NO, this was a good idea" Torrie replied**

**"it was" John asked**

**"Yes" Torrie answered**

**"well...um..is there something you want to say to me"John asked waiting for a response**

**"Yeah...THANK YOU" Torrie jumped up and hugged her boyfriend**

**"Torrie" John replied in a whinning voice**

**"I mean... I LOVE YOU TOO... John Cena" Torrie responded to John who looked into her hazel green eyes and smiled**

**Torrie and John shared a passionate kiss**

**"Come on" Torrie replied breaking the kiss and grabbing John's hand**

**Torrie pulled John into the bedroom, to get his opinoin on an outfit she was planning on wearing**

**John than turned Torrie around and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss**

**"John,John...what are you doing" Torrie asked out of breath from making out**

**"What do you mean...you brought me up her to have sex didn't you" John ask**

**"No... i brought you up here to get your opinon on an outfit" Torrie answered dissapointing John**

**"Torrieeee" John whined laying on Torrie's bed**

**Torrie stared at him "What... i just want to make a good impression" Torrie continue**

**"Torrie..How many times do we have to go through this...they will love you nomatter what" John reassured his girlfriend**

**"Okay" Torrie replied**

**"Okay good we can have sex now" John replied thowing Torrie on the bed**

**Torrie tried to get him off but she couldn't resist so she just participated**

**(Meanwhile...At the Cena's home)**

**Carol come on they are going to be her any second" John Sr. replied calling her husband down the stairs**

**"John, I'm coming"Carol answered making his way down the stairs "John why are you making such a big deal out of this, you never liked anyother of John's girlfriends what makes this one so special" Carol asked her husband applying make up on**

**"I don't know I just have a good feeling about her" John replied to his wife**

**"Yeah...Me too" Carol replied hugging her husband**

**"Let's go" John replied grabbing his coat and keys as he and Carol left for the restaurant they were suppose to meet John and Torrie**

**"Okay, John time to get ready" Torrie replied as her and John came from under the covers**

**"Alright...But you owe me some when we come back" John hinted as he and Torrie got out of Torrie's bed to get ready...**

**Torrie just laughed**

**(30 minutes later)**

**"Torrie you ready" John questioned**

**"Yeah" Torrie replied coming down the stairs**

**"Now was that so hard" John asked**

**"What" Torrie questioned confused**

**"Picking out an outfit that actually is perfect for this night" John said as he and Torrie walked out of Torrie's house**

**Torrie was wearing a light blue halter top and lond white pants with a blue belt to match and her hari was brushed into a side ponytail**

**Torrie hit John in the chest playfully and entered the car**

**"Well..You ready to meet the parents" John asked **

**"More than I will ever be" Torrie answered nervously**

**"Than let's go" John replied driving off...**

**please read and review!**

**NEXT CHAPTER" TORRIE MEETS JOHN PARENTS AND SEE THAT SOMETHING SHE WISH SHE HADN'T**

**I DON'T KNOW BUT I DON'T THINK I DID MY BEST ON THIS CHAPTER... I KNOW IT WAS PRETTY SHORT...BUT YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...PLZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER #3" MEETING AND SEEING**


	3. Busted

**HEY EVERYONE…AS YOU KNOW I AM UPDATING A LOT TODAY AND I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT SOME OF MY STORIES SUCH AS NO ONE'S SAFE, RIGHT NOW, AND OF COURSE SOROITY GIRLS ARE NOT GOING TO BE UP TODAY, I AM NOT REALLY SURE WHERE I AM GOING WITH THOSE BUT I PLAN TO WORK ON THEM AND GET THEM TO YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

**CHAPTER #3: BUSTED**

"**Mom, dad I would finally like to introduce my girlfriend Torrie Wilson" John replied as they finally met up with his parents**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Cena its in honor to finally meet you" Torrie sweetly greeted with a smile**

"**Nice to meet you too, and please call us Carol and John…john talks about you all the time" Carol replied giving Torrie a hug before her John took a seat in front of John's parents**

"**Torrie Wilson you are much more beautiful in person" John Sr. complimented the beauty "John talks about you all the time"**

"**Yeah he does…So, how's it been going with everything" Carol asked the two**

"**It's been going good, Torrie is now number one contender for the women's title, which she is sure to win, I'm training hard, I am always in the studio, and things couldn't get better" John smiled**

"**Speaking of which everything is all set up for tomorrow" Carol told "We rented off the block, we called all of the relatives, and your father here will be on the grill at the crack of dawn" **

"**That's great" John smiled**

"**What's tomorrow" Torrie asked**

"**Babe, I told you we shoot the right now video" John reminded**

"**Oh yeah, I am so excited I never been in a music video before" Torrie squealed**

"**Yeah, and you also get to meet the rest of our family" John smiled aling with Torrie**

"**Excuse me everyone, I have to take this" John Sr. replied as his phone rang**

"**John why are you always on that phone" Carol asked her husband**

"**I'm sorry this is my last time for the rest of the night I promise" John Sr. replied before leaving**

"**I'm so sorry I told him this was a very important dinner" Carol apologized**

"**Oh, its okay Carol, John does it too" Torrie smiled**

"_**Hey baby miss me?"**_

"_**This is really not the time" John Sr. replied "I told you this was the night I was suppose to have dinner with my son and his girlfriend"**_

"_**I know sweetie but I haven't seen you all week, I'll just stop by the restaurant for one quick kiss and I am gone" the mistress explained**_

"_**No, it's too risky" John Sr. replied "and I told you tomorrow I am all yours"**_

"_**No, its too late I'm here, meet me outside" she replied before hanging up the phone**_

_**John Sr. looked at the table when Torrie, John and Carol were deep into a conversation before leaving out of the restaurant**_

"**Um, could you guys excuse me for a second I have to go to the little girls' room" Torrie politely said before getting up and leaving the table**

"**So what do you think?" John asked his mother**

"**She is pretty, sweet, and nice congratulations son you picked a good one" Carol smiled "I wonder where your father went off too" Carol replied looking around the restaurant**

"**Okay I think I should get back in there" John Sr. replied as she continued to kiss the side of his neck "Brittany come on we can't do this here…we are in public" John Sr. yelled as they were still in front of the restaurant**

"**Well that's what you get when you mess with a young girl like me" Brittany smiled unbuttoning his shirt**

"**No…stopped…did you forget my wife is through those doors?"**

"**Okay fine, let's go get in my car"**

"**I can't"**

"**Alright" Brittany finally stopped "But, I am all yours tomorrow right" Brittany asked**

"**Oh, tomorrow is my son's video shoot I promised him" John Sr. remembered**

"**But, you have been promising me for the longest" Brittany pouted**

"**Okay, I'll be there" **

"**Yay…but don't forget you have to come before 6:00 because of dorm hours" Brittany replied before giving John Sr. one more kiss before leaving**

"**Oh, there he is…there's both of them" John replied spotting his dad and Torrie walking back to the table**

"**Okay all business is taken care of…I promise" John Sr. smirked kissing Carol on the cheek**

"**Baby, are you okay?" John asked seeing Torrie's facial expression**

"**Um, yeah sweetie I'm fine" Torrie lied forcing a smile as she started at Mr. Cena who had a scared guilty look oh his face.**

**WOW!!! I WONDER WHY MR.CENA AND TORRIE ARE HAVING A STARE DOWN.LOL…THINK PEOPLE ITS NOT ROCKET SCIENCE.LOL….I WOULD HATE TO BE TORRIE THOUGH!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: TRANCE: TORRIE CAN'T SEEM TO BRING HERSELF TO TELL JOHN ABOUT HIS DAD**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY EVERY BODY GUESS WHO'S BACK…LOL…I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE QUITE UPSET WITH ME AND I CAN'T BLAME YOU, I LEFT YA'LL HANGIN FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND I'M SORRY. I'VE BEEN SO TIED UP, WITH SCHOOL, AND EXTRA THINGS IN MY LIFE BUT I'M BACK! **

**BUT BEFORE I CONTINUE MY STORIES I HAVE A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE. WHO ALL IS STILL INTRESTED IN THEM? I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUE WRITING FOR YOU ALL BUT IF NOBODY'S INTRESTED THEN, I WON'T DO IT.**

**SO PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR A PERSONAL REPLY OR E-MAIL FOR THIS STORY AND OTHERS TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD READ IT IF I CONTINUE TO WRITE!! PLEASE BE HONEST!!**

**LUV YALL,**

**P.S. THE STORIES THAT GETS MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE SO PLEASE TELL A FRIEND TO TELL A FRIEND.LOL…**


End file.
